


Winter Wonderland

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's challenge #185: Winter wonderland, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt03: Sleigh Ride  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Yay, fluff.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winter Wonderland

~

Severus stared at the horse-drawn sleigh.

“Ours for the evening,” Remus purred.

“What on earth precipitated this?” Severus grumbled even as Remus prodded him into the sleigh.

“I wanted to spend some time with my husband,” Remus said.

“We'll freeze to death.”

Remus grinned. “Thought of that.” Tucking a blanket around them, he continued, “Although there are other methods of keeping warm.”

“Shameless,” Severus muttered, yet he didn't object when Remus cuddled closer.

“See?” Remus murmured. "It's a winter wonderland."

“The view is...acceptable.”

As Severus' face approached his, Remus watched the lights reflected in his eyes. “That it is.”

~


End file.
